Hokuto no Ken 2 (Famicom)
The Family Computer version of is a side-scrolling action game released by Toei Animation on April 17, 1987. The game is based on the Tentei story arc from the manga. Two years after its original Famicom release, an English version for the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America was released by Taxan titled 'Fist of the North Star' on April 1989, making it is one of few ''Hokuto no Ken console games that was released for the overseas market. Story After the death of Raoh, the Central Imperial Capital began its rule of the chaotic world under the name of the Heavenly Emperor. Now grown up, Bat and Lin has formed a resistance under the banner of Hokuto. Kenshiro returns once again after hearing the plight of the people. Kenshiro must hurry to the Imperial Capital and defeat their leader Falco of the Gento Kō Ken style. Controls * Controller I ** A button - Punch ** B button - Kick ** Up - Jump ** Down - Crouch ** Left - Walks left ** Right - Walks right ** Select - Allows you to choose between 1-Player and Vs. Mode on the title screen ** Start - Starts the game on the title screen after choosing between game mode. During the game, press Start to pause the action and press it again to continue. ** Aura attack - If Kenshiro has any aura yet, he can shoot it towards his direction by pressing A and B simultaneously. ** Enter doors - Kenshiro can enter certain doors he comes across by pressing A and B simultaneously and pressing Right on the d-pad. * Controller II is not used in this game. How to Play * How to proceed - After starting the game, the player can right, left, downwards, and upwards depending on the level. * Power-up - Certain enemies will drop power-ups in the shape of the words あべし (abeshi) or ひでぶ (hidebu) when defeated. You can completely power-up Kenshiro by collecting 1-4 abeshi items or 5-7 hidebu items. * Aura gauge - Your aura gauge will be replenished by one point for every 20 enemies you defeat. * Extra lives - You will gain an extra life for every 100,000th point. * Vs. Mode - When you select Vs. Mode from the title screen, you will fight against the bosses from Stage 1-4. * Power-up items ** Flag of Hokuto - Replenishes Kenshiro's energy ** Yuria's necklace (silver) - Will replenish your aura energy by three points ** Yuria's necklace (gold) - Allows Kenshiro to use Musō Tensei, the ultimate secret technique of Hokuto Shin Ken. * Time limit - The player will lose one life if the timer reaches 0. * Continues - After a game over, the player can continue on the stage where they left off by holding A and pressing Start on the title screen. Continuing can take you up to Stage 4. Characters * The Player ** Kenshirō - The Successor of Hokuto Shin Ken. Kenshiro's energy will increase whenever he meets an ally. * Allies ** Bat and Lin - They will appear at the end of Stage 1 from the right of the screen after defeating Bask. ** Ein - A bounty hunter. He will appear at the end of Stage 2 after defeating Geila. ** Haz and Gil Harn - Survivors of Nanto. One of them will appear at the end of Stage 3 after defeating Taiga. ** Lui - The Heavenly Emperor and Lin's elder twin sister. She is being held captive underground. * Enemies ** - They approach by throwing weapons. ** Barona - He is larger than Kenshiro and has stronger punches. ** Bask - He attacks while jumping. ** Buzori - He is far larger than Kenshiro and the punches he throws are strong. ** Geira - Watch out for the smoke coming out of his mouth. He throws balls with both of his hands. ** - They attack by throwing large weapons. They attack with small weapons in the air while hopping or jumping. ** - A master of the whip. ** Green Light Taiga - The Warden of the Concentration Camp and the first of the Gento warriors. He shoots shoots shining white bullets and has strong kicks. ** Solia's Army - Their techniques includes spear launching and slide kicks. ** Purple Light Solia - A Gento warrior who shoots several shining white bullets and has strong punches. ** - They attack with various kinds of weapons and continuous punches. ** Blue Light Boltz - A Gento warrior who shoots shining white bullets from the air while jumping. ** Sheeno - He is larger than Kenshiro and has stronger punches. ** Jask - He slides while doing his footwork. ** Viceroy Jakoh ** - A Gento Warrior who attacks with shining white bullets. ** Falco's Army - Their techniques includes spear launching, slide kicks, jumps, and footwork punches. ** Falco the Gold - The strongest of the Gento warriors. Game Genie Codes ;Infinite Liveshttp://www.thegshi.org/vb/threads/2379-VisitntX-s-NES-Game-Genie-Codes?p=29094 :SXSKAPVG ;Infinite Energy :SZOGUISA ;Invincibility :SZSKTTAX ;Freeze Time :SZKTLYVG Category:Video games